


Winteriron Winter Stocking Art Fills

by monobuu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Bakery AU, Bubbles - Freeform, Butterflies, Cats, Chibi, Christmas, Cooking, Cute, Dancing, Double Date, Fluff, Gardening, Hogwarts, Horses, Hufflepuff, Instruments, M/M, Magic, Moths, Only One Bed, Pets, Prosthetic arms, Selkies, Sick Tony, Slytherin, Snow, Sort Of, Soulmates, Sprites, Supernatural Creatures, Wingfic, Wings, baths, littler mermaid, long distance, snuggles, withc au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monobuu/pseuds/monobuu
Summary: What you see is what you get!This work has all of my art fills for the Winteriron Winter Stocking event! Each chapter is a different fill, and is labeled with the giftee's name!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 153
Kudos: 129
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	1. Welcome!

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Pariscores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pariscores/pseuds/Pariscores) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [marsmaywander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsmaywander/pseuds/marsmaywander) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [JustSomeoneUnordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeoneUnordinary/pseuds/JustSomeoneUnordinary) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [Feles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feles/pseuds/Feles) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [Iithril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iithril/pseuds/Iithril) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [27dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [asphxdels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphxdels/pseuds/asphxdels) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [ManyOctopodes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyOctopodes/pseuds/ManyOctopodes) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [endrega_Turtlesse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endrega_Turtlesse/pseuds/endrega_Turtlesse) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [justanotherpipedream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [iam93percentstardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [Wonderlandgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandgirl/pseuds/Wonderlandgirl) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [Faustess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustess/pseuds/Faustess) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [ali_aliska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_aliska/pseuds/ali_aliska) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TheLostWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostWeasley/pseuds/TheLostWeasley) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [sleepoverwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepoverwork/pseuds/sleepoverwork) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [AriaGrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [feignedsobriquet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feignedsobriquet/pseuds/feignedsobriquet) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [AoifeLaufeyson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoifeLaufeyson/pseuds/AoifeLaufeyson) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [Purple_ducky00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [journeythroughtherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeythroughtherain/pseuds/journeythroughtherain) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [KandiSheek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [sofreakinmanyfandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofreakinmanyfandoms/pseuds/sofreakinmanyfandoms) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [ohjustpeachy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustpeachy/pseuds/ohjustpeachy) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [newtypeshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [littlecrazyfangirl_98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [Politzania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [desitonystark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desitonystark/pseuds/desitonystark) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [Sagana_Rojana_Olt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt/pseuds/Sagana_Rojana_Olt) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [Wiggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiggle/pseuds/Wiggle) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [Corsets_and_Cardigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/pseuds/Corsets_and_Cardigans) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [Pyrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrone/pseuds/Pyrone) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [rudearrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudearrow/pseuds/rudearrow) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> I got special permission to post all my fills as separate chapters in one work because they're all art. And because hddnone loves me. :D

Hey everyone! 

Since Ao3 isn't exactly built for artwork, hddnone let me put all of my fills in one story! 

**To find your fill** , just look for your username in the chapter list! Easy peasy!

I hope you all enjoy your stocking gifts!


	2. Lacrimula_Falsa - riding horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Riding horses


	3. pariscores - double date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Double date


	4. swtalmnd - tsum tsums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tsum Tsums


	5. sleepoverwork - naptime snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Naptime & snuggles


	6. Politzania - road trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Road trip


	7. journeythroughtherain - dark winteriron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dark Winteriron

No, no, I'm kidding. Here's your real art ;)


	8. littlecrazyfangirl_98 - rainy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rainy day


	9. Purple_duckyoo - sky diving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: sky diving


	10. TheLostWeasley - soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soulmates


	11. iam93percentstardust - magic/witch AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Magic/witch AU


	12. Wiggle - wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wingfic


	13. Wonderlandgirl - selkies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Selkies


	14. Feles - two Tonys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Two Tonys


	15. Sagana_Rojana_Olt - bubble bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bucky is having a bad day or he is stressed so Tony tells him to take a nap while they set up a full buffet of food, a warm bath, and puts on cozy music so that Bucky can fully relax with no worries


	16. sofreakingmanyfandoms - Little Mermaid AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Little Mermaid AU with Tony as Ariel


	17. FestiveFerret - clothes sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Clothes sharing


	18. justsomeoneunordinary - WinterIronFalcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: WinterIronFalcon


	19. KandiSheek - Bucky plays an instrument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bucky plays an instrument


	20. newtypeshadow - supernatural creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Supernatural creatures


	21. Iithril - gardening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gardening


	22. endrega_Turtless - dancing in the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dancing in the snow


	23. AoifeLaufeyson - there was only ONE BED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: And there was only ONE BED

When Tony opened the door to the hotel room and stepped inside, Bucky was right behind him. Tony took in the room for a long moment, then stumbled back all of a sudden, falling into Bucky and almost crashing to the ground before Bucky managed to grab hold of him. 

“Tony?” Bucky asked. 

Tony managed to halt his descent to the ground by grabbing hold of Bucky’s metal arm, but his legs were splayed akimbo as he threw his head back, expression pained. 

“There’s. Only. ONE. BED,” Tony said loudly. 

Bucky glanced inside the room, then said slowly, “Yes. Because it’s our honeymoon.”

“And there was only one bed,” Tony intoned again, dramatically, as he slid to the floor. 

“Oh, this is a thing,” Bucky deadpanned. “An internet thing.”

A quick glance down showed Tony just barely suppressing a grin and Bucky huffed before he picked up his newly-minted husband and threw him bodily into the bed. “Let’s put it to good use then, huh?” Bucky said and Tony broke, giggling into the pillows.


	24. Faustess - soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soulmates


	25. desitonystark - Slytherin Tony and Hufflepuff Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hogwarts | Slytherin Tony and Hufflepuff Bucky


	26. asphxdels - adopting stray cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Adopting stray cats


	27. feignedsobriquet - accidental pet acquisition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Accidental pet acquisition


	28. AriaGill - Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmas


	29. ali_aliska - sick Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sick Tony


	30. ohjustpeachy - cooking together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cooking together


	31. 27dragons - Cooking disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cooking disaster


	32. ManyOctopodes - Patisserie AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Patisserie AU


	33. thursdayknight - Bakery AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bakery AU


	34. marsmaywander - Tony's prosthetic arm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tony's prosthetic arm


	35. Corsets_and_Cardigans - Alpine likes Tony Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alpine likes Tony better


	36. Pyrone - Long distance relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Long distance relationship


	37. rudearrow - Moth Sprite Bucky & Butterfly Sprite Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Moth sprite Bucky and butterfly sprite Tony


End file.
